shechilushoeathufandomcom-20200215-history
After Realms
l The After Realms are comparable to an afterlife, current sciences have proven them to exist, however are not certain how many there are. Relations between realms After Realms and the current realm are all perceived as being connected to eachother in linear fashion, each After Realm has certain similarities with the realm before it and also counts as the after life for the previous realm. Traveling between realms There are two ways to travel down the line of After Realms. The easiest, is to simply die. This has side effects though, as dieing causes parts of your memory to disapear, making you forget certain things about your life in the previous realm, it also places your 'soul' in a body fitting for the After Realm, so you might not look anything like you did in the previous realm. The other way of traveling to After Realms, is by using magic. Every known form of magic has been confirmed to have some way of pushing a person into the After Realms (Other than killing the person), people who arrive alive in an After Realm through the use of magic, keep their own body, or something as close as possible to it within the laws of nature of the After Realm. This both makes exploring the After Realms easier, as you don't need to learn how to use a new body, but can also be problematic, if the After Realm doesn't support life from your original realm for example. Traveling back to previous realms is impossible on your own. A person wishing to travel back to previous realms has to be pulled to said realm by the magics of that realm. This pulling is easier if the person was send towards an After Realm by magic, instead of going there through death as no new body will have to be found or made, and the connection to the previous realm is stronger with those not yet deceased. Reviving a dead person this way, restores said person's memories. Effects of Death Death in any realm, forces the soul of said person to go to the next After Realm and materialise in said world in an appropriate form. Through this process, the person whose soul it is, forgets a part of what happened before his/her death. The further down the line of deaths a person is, the less said person forgets upon death. Out of Phase Through the use of magic, people and objects have the ability to go Out of Phase. This is a peculiar state where the object is half in the current realm, and half in the next After Realm. This allows the object to be tangible to neither unless there is a solid object in both the Current Realm and the After Realm occupying the same space. An object which is Out of Phase is observed as being exactly 50% transparent but creates obvious and unique movement in the Raw Magical Energy fields, allowing Listeners to easily find people who are out of phase. A person who is Out of Phase observes all objects in either this or the next After Realm as being 50% transparent and can not sense any Raw Magical Energy movement in either realm. The person can access and feel the Raw Magical Energy which is trapped inbetween the two realms though. Furthermore, the person can see anything that exists in the same place in both worlds as solid, having the colour of both at the same time. The person generally perceives this as a constant shifting in patterns, like when you see a picture through glasses where each of the lenses is a different colour. Any object that is Out of Phase can interact with any other object that is Out of Phase. Going Out of Phase is the first step to going into the After Realm without dieing and when a person comes back from the After Realm without being revived, they will also first go Out of Phase. It has as of yet been impossible to go Out of Phase in any of the After Realms, and as such, it has not yet been possible to travel to the second After Realm without dieing. A person or object which is Out of Phase is incapable of affecting Raw Magical Energy in either Realm, not even through Vocalism even though an Out of Phase person is audible in both realms. This means that even creatures as powerful as Ancient Entities have to come back In Phase before they can cast any form of magic. First After Realm The first After Realm(FAR) the, as its name suggests, the place where people who die on Shechilushoeathu go. This realm shares most of the geography of Shechilushoeathu, however all the places altered by Lo-o are different in the FAR. Water There is absolutely no water in the FAR, the very concept of water is unknown to the people living in the FAR and is absolutely incomprehensible to them. The local people also do not need water. Because of the utter lack of water, anyone attempting to travel to the FAR can't stay long, or has to bring their own water. However, showing said water to any of the inhabitants has proven to present surprising results. The reaction of the local people range from just blankly staring at it, not taking it in, to collapsing and muttering incomprehensibly, to violently attacking the person who presented it. Furthermore, the effects of physically exposing these people to water are even more severe. At the merest touch of water, the person will go into shock, shaking uncontrollably, meanwhile, the skin on the location where the water touched, will start to swell immensely as it absorbs the water as an incredibly efficient sponge. After the skin has finished swelling, it will fall off and will combust into flames, after which only ashes will remain. Most people will revive from the shock after a few hours, however people have been known to die or lose some of their mental functionality. Magic Magic is not present at all in the FAR. There simply is no Raw Magical Energy around anywhere. This has caused many problems with getting to the Second After Realm, and the only beings to have been known to make it there, are the Ancient Entities. A smart Lo might attempt to use the Raw Magical Energy stored in their own bodies, however as soon as it leaves the body, it disappears. As such, the only magics that are possible in the FAR, are ones that affect the user's own body. Second After Realm Very little is known about the Second After Realm (SAR) besides the fact that it exists. The Ancient entities were the first to be known to visit it besides the dead. They said it was a place where magic existed, "Much like home" however the people were nearly unrecognisable and the land was very hostile to a Lo. The Ancient Entities went here to try and get the first Mage-King of the Vocalist Kingdom back, but apparently he refused and the Ancient Entities returned to their home realm. Theories Many scholars theorize about the After Realms in their attempts to understand them. Based on these theories, many experiments are being produced. Fore Realms The fact that people forget things upon death, and progressively forget less the further down the realms they are has caused speculation and theorizing that the current realm, or realm of the living, is actually not the first realm but merely one more realm in a long line or realms. Other theories build upon this theory in saying that Dreams are basically distorted memories from the previous realm. This is all speculation though and there has been no way to prove this yet. Side-Realms Several people have spoken of how powerful being such as ancient entities, have forcefully send them to a world unlike any of the known After Worlds. Scholars believe these to be Side-Realms, or realms branching off of the standard string of After Realms. These realms would not be touched by the dead, but can be traveled through by certain magics. The Ancient Entities do tend to hint at the existance of these worlds, but never speak out clearly about them. Category:World Fabric Category:All Pages